


These Bits Are Bananas

by Sameshima_Shuzumi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is an Innocent Banana, BananaNoir, Bananas, Drabble, Euphemisms, Gen, Happy Transgender Awareness Week!, Ladybug and Chat Noir vs Doors, Language, Puns & Word Play, Trans rights, i don't actually care about the real spelling of banananoir, not an endorsement of volkswagen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Sameshima_Shuzumi
Summary: Coining parlance a la Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	These Bits Are Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving 'cause it's not grouped with the other bunnies. I do use those terms a lot. Unauthorized duplication and distribution prohibited. Canon is not mine, fanworks are not an endorsement of canon. Add 'sub rosa' or paste 💮 if you'd prefer no replies; necessitated ones will stay short.

"You're a vagina wielder," said Chat, "which shortens to VW—"

Ladybug interposed, "A German car? Why a car!? They're as bad as doors."

"They're called bugs! Perfect, right? And I," pressing paw to breast, "Am a penis brandisher."

"PB? Like..."

"Because peanut butter pairs with bananas!"

"...Pollen Bourgeois?"

"Huh? _No!_ It heralds... the return of Banananoir!!"

Ladybug groaned. "Chat Noir—"

"Banananoir."

"Your head is bananas! You can't give away a perfectly good secret disguise known only to us!" 

"It is? —it is."

"And you can't be a giant banana called 'penis brandisher'."

"Why not?" Innocently blinking.

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . just say trans rights."


End file.
